Episode 00: The Order of Operations
Synopsis Black Jack visits an island and performs an operation on an Iriomote cat, a baby, and a politician in that order. Summary The episode begins with Black Jack as a young, normal healthy child at the beach with his mother. While playing on the beach, his mother notices a sign that states that the beach is dangerous due to undetonated bombs but before she can warn her son, he uniwttingly sets off a bomb. The accident leaves both in critical condition and they are taken to he nearest hospital. The doctors lament that their bodies are torn and covered with burn marks and that only a miracle can save them. However, Doctor Jotaro Honma states his determination to save the patient. He succeeds, but this leas to Black Jack's altered appearance and his mother is incapable of being saved. Black Jack spends the next few years undergoing excruciating rehabilitation and studying to become a doctor. He then visits the site where the tragic accident occurred where he finds his mother's pendant, and cries in agony over what has happened. The scene switches to one somewhere in what appears to be a forested area of Iriomote Island where a hunter captures a young Iriomote Cat in the hopes of selling it off for tons of money. Meanwhile, Black Jack and his assistant Pinoko are riding a boat to Iriomote island where they plan to take a ferry. On the cruise include the hunter, a mother and her child, and pompous Senator Tanaka who plans to build a resort on the island despite environmental issues and shows annoyance to the crying baby. The hunter's package, who has kept the Iriomote cat in a tightened box. However, as the anesthetic on the cat has worn off, the hunter tries to sneak away only for the boat to sway, causing him to drop the box, allowing the cat to escape. The cat attacks the captain who accidentally turns the steering wheel right, causing the ship to swing forward to the right allowing with everyone and everything inside and hurls the ship into a light post, injuring the cat. The ship can no longer move and they are unable to contact anyone for help. Meanwhile, the baby has an injured arm, the cat is in critical condition, and Senator Tanaka suffers from a stomach wound caused by the broken wooden crate that held the cat, as he had rolled into it during the chaos. Black Jack offers to perform surgery on the Senator and the baby for 10 million yen each, and both patients accept. Black Jack first operates on the Iriomote cat who is in the most critical condition, followed by the baby, and then the Senator. The ship is able to finally get into contact with the mainland and are rescued. However, the Senator decides to sue Black Jack for saving him last. This does not last long, however, as Black Jack warns the Senator that he has cancer and requires surgery. The senator doesn't believe this at first but later goes to another doctor and is forced to remove the charges against Black Jack along with his plans for the resort on the island in order to have Black Jack operate on him. The operation is successful, and Black Jack releases the Iriomote cat he saved earlier back into the wild, much to Pinoko's lament as she had wanted to keep the cat as a pet. Diagnosis Patients * Iriomote Cat: Left in a near death state after a blunt object broke through the ship window and hit it. Treated his injuries with medicine and bandages. * Baby Takashi: Hurt arm with cut radial nerve governing movement and sensation of arms and fingers). Required O Rh+ blood donated by the hunter who caused the mess. Used anesthetic to ease pain. Sewed nerves together. * Senator Tanaka: Non fatal stomach injury. wood cut through to rectus abdominus. Treated with proper medication and first aid and sewn back together. Tumors discovered in his peritoneum (thin membrane that lines abdominal cavity). Cancer in large intestine spreading cancer cells throughout body. Characters in Order of appearance * Black Jack * Mio Hazama * Jotaro Honma * Pinoko Quotes * Jotarou Honma: "Don't Give up! He's trying to survive. We must do something! I'll take responsibility for this"." * Pinoko: "I'm not his kid. I'm his wife!" * Black Jack: "Iriomote Island is a beautiful island with mountains and tropical forests, filled with nationally protected wildlife. In 1972, the majority of the island was designated as a national park". * Black Jack: "After inspecting all three injuries, Senator Tanaka's was the least serious, and the Iriomote cat's was the most severe. That's why I treated the one who was most severely injured, first- the cat. That is all". Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Black Jack, Mio Hazama, Jotaro Honma, and Pinoko. Category:Episodes